Miss Beauty
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Pain stirred in her voice...He was the one in pain! For WillowClan's July Contest. Based off the song Louder Than Words, but I gave the song a big twist.


_**Disclaimer**:_** I don't own Warriors.**

**This one-shot is based off of a song called Louder than Words.**

**I'm killing two cats, so bare with me. Please. I love killing cats! ;) DUN DUN DUN**

* * *

Lionblaze trotted into camp, carrying a mouse towards the fresh kill. When he saw Cinderheart eating a piece of fresh kill with Poppyfrost, it felt like claws slicing through his heart. He couldn't believe Cinderheart didn't think it'd work. He had be foolish to tell her of his power. Sometimes he wondered about the simple word normal.

_Normal..._Would that have pleased her? Him to be a normal tom, and to become her mate being _normal. _He growled. He thought love is louder than words spoken. Love is powerful, and usually is the main problem of a tom's life.

A bird's chirp rung through his ears, and he narrowed his eyes. It was too beautiful of a day to mope about his love life, as Jayfeather would say to him. He chuckled, his eyes darting around camp. Cinderheart. A pretty name, that sent a quick heartbeat through his chest. Not Heathertail. Now Cinderheart. He could tell she loved him too, it's the stupid prophecy holding her back from him. He just wished it could be...

He hissed in annoyance. He should just go talk to her, but would it help, or make it worse? He walked over to Cinderheart and Poppyfrost, unaware of Cinderheart's eyes protesting against his actions.

"Cinderheart, Can you take a walk with me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Lionblaze, but I'm busy eating with Poppyfrost. Maybe some other time," Cinderheart mewed. More like never.

"Cinderheart, please!" Lionblaze meowed, irritated by her lack of forgiving him.

"No," Cinderheart hissed coldly, but her eyes showed pain.

"Cinderheart, It's fine, go with Lionblaze," Poppyfrost mewed.

Cinderheart whipped her head towards Poppyfrost. "I can't!"

Pain stirred in her voice, which shocked Lionblaze. He has been going through pain, not her! He was frustrated, She-cats were so hard to understand!

"Go solve whatever problem you have with Lionblaze!" exclaimed Poppyfrost. Cinderheart glared at her.

"Now!" Poppyfrost hissed, unsheathing her claws. Cinderheart sighed, and walked over to him.

"What do you want?" inquired Cinderheart.

"Let's go for a walk," He decided. "And talk."

Cinderheart glared at Poppyfrost again, while Poppyfrost smirked back, lifting her head up proudly.

"Fine," She hissed through gritted teeth.

They walked out of camp, and towards the lake.

"Cinderheart, you don't know how much pain I've been through," Lionblaze mewed.

"You don't know my pain either, but we can't be together. StarClan doesn't want it that way," Cinderheart meowed, pain stirred even more in her voice.

"Prophecies don't matter against our love," whispered Lionblaze. "Please..."

"No!" Cinderheart snarled. "StarClan doesn't want it that way!"

"I don't give the fox-dung about StarClan!" growled Lionblaze. Cinderheart's eyes widened. She quickly ran off.

"Cinderheart!" pleaded Lionblaze, running after her. He crossed the WindClan border. Realizing he did that, he started to turn around, but then saw Cinderheart. With Heathertail.

"Hello," Heathertail mewed briskly. He saw Cinderheart's throat in Heathertail's jaws.

"Let go!" Lionblaze exclaimed, unsheathing his claws.

"Never!" spat Heathertail. Breezepelt crawled from a mossy rock, and grinned evilly. Lionblaze hissed in annoyance. A family feud. Like always. Plus the two she-cats. Cinderheart's eyes were held with fear, her sides were heaving.

Lionblaze got in a fighting crouch, and narrowed his eyes at the target. Flicking his tail, he jumped in the air, spinning onto Heathertail's back. He raked his razor sharp claws against her soft fur. Heathertail screamed, and unsheathed her claws, batting anywhere.

"The best you have is that?" laughed Lionblaze. Cinderheart mouthed a command in alarm. _Get Breezepelt._

Lionblaze quickly spun around, and bowled into Breezepelt. Breezepelt mewed in surprise, and leaped onto him. Cinderheart tried to get Heathertail's teeth off her throat, but the grip didn't go lose at all. Heathertail's smiled, and bit down hard on her throat. Cinderheart gasped. Blood gurgled down her silver gray pelt, soaking her through. Cinderheart shrieked. Heathertail dropped her in a puddle of blood.

"Lionblaze!" She croaked.

He growled, grabbing Breezepelt's scruff and throwing him into a tree. Breezepelt's eyes rolled behind his head, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Bye, Lionblaze," Cinderheart mewed softly. Her eyes rolled behind her head, and she shut her eyes. Her breathing slowed, till her chest stopped thumping. Cinderheart died.

Heathertail ran over to Breezepelt. His face was spattered with blood, and he groaned.

Lionblaze screamed in anger, and smashed Breezepelt against the tree again. Breezepelt's spine broke, and he was lifeless.

"Truce?" A soft, pretty voice meowed behind him. Heathertail. She nuzzled his blood soaked fur, getting her face wet with Breezepelt's blood.

"No," He seethed. "Your a cold murderer."

"So are you," She purred. "We should leave together, and create DarkClan again."

"This isn't a game, Heathertail," Lionblaze meowed. "This is life or death."

"Leave with me, and we'll be mates," pleaded Heathertail.

"What about Breezepelt?" Lionblaze asked.

Heathertail scoffed. "He is dead. So is your miss beauty. Let's go."

"No," He exclaimed. "Who do you think I am?"

"A murderer, Like me." Heathertail said softly.

"I'm a ThunderClan cat, not a murderer. I'm powerful, but not a murderer," Lionblaze hissed, his fur bristling. He started walked back across.

"And Heathertail?" He smiled. "Your leaving the clans soon. Alone." He waved his tail. "Poppyfrost?"

Poppyfrost weaved through the ferns. "I saw everything. Too bad you didn't smell my scent."

Heathertail snarled, "Evil no good cat!"

Lionblaze and Poppyfrost raced through the forest, with Heathertail following behind.

"Stop!" Heathertail hissed. She was getting closer to him and Poppyfrost.

"Never!" Poppyfrost exclaimed. They soon ran into ThunderClan camp.

"Firestar!" Lionblaze mewed loudly.

"Why is everything so loud?" Mousefur snapped. Every cat's eyes widened as Heathertail barged into camp, and knocked over Lionblaze.

"Stop!" cried Heathertail, digging her claws into Lionblaze's throat.

"You stop," Firestar mewed calmly. "What is going on?"

Heathertail let go, and sat with her head lowered.

"Me and Cinderheart were taking a walk. We were talking and I made her upset, so she ran across WindClan border. I followed her scent, and Heathertail was trying to kill her. Breezepelt was there too!" Lionblaze said, rushing on his own words.

Jayfeather walked out of the medicine cat's den, with Briarlight following him. Jayfeather bristled at Breezepelt's name.

"I was watching. I didn't want to get in the feud," Poppyfrost mewed. "Lionblaze jumped onto Heathertail, but Cinderheart wanted him to attack Breezepelt, so he did. Heathertail bit Cinderheart's throat, killing her. Lionblaze threw Breezepelt against a tree twice, killing Breezepelt."

Shocked mews filled ThunderClan's almost silent camp.

"She tried to get me to leave with her, and start over. I chose my loyalty to ThunderClan. Me and Poppyfrost ran back to tell the news," Lionblaze mewed, his voice bitter. "But Cinderheart died..."

"Leave," Firestar said to Heathertail. "Berrynose, Graystripe, Millie, and Blossomfall. Go give her to WindClan. I'll come too, and tell Onestar."

"Brambleclaw, watch the clan with Sandstorm and Squirrelflight," Firestar sighed.

The group left with Heathertail, and the clan was silent.

Jayfeather waved him over, and he walked over.

"You _killed _Breezepelt?" Jayfeather asked.

"Sorry, I was angry Heathertail killed Cinderheart. I loved Cinderheart," Lionblaze confessed to his brother.

Jayfeather squirmed. "You shouldn't really talk to me about love, medicine cats have no such thing."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. Jayfeather was just like Hollyleaf!

"The code is important, Lionblaze." Jayfeather mewed.

"Oh come on," Lionblaze said. "I'm sure you like someone."

Jayfeather's eyes flashed, and then quickly replied, "No I don't."

"Keep telling yourself that, but your just lying to yourself." Lionblaze mewed, leaving a surprised brother behind.

_-Four moons later-_

Heathertail was gone, and right now he learned a lot during the past moons. He learned his brother liked Briarlight. It was easy to figure out, yet he denies. He is so in denial.

He still missed Cinderheart, but realized Icecloud was there for him. He now liked Icecloud, and she liked him back. He was happy. All he needed was to get Jayfeather to confess. That will be hard...

Icecloud purred, twining her tail with his. "I'm expecting your kits."

"Great!" He exclaimed, but he was thinking of Cinderheart's eyes shining with sadness and more pain than ever.

Maybe life is still going to be hard for him.

He knew he'd never get over her beautiful blue eyes, and shimmering silver gray pelt.

He also knew he had a life, and he needed get over his little love.

Maybe not so little...

* * *

**Do you like it? Tell me yus or no! It's for WillowClan's July contest!**


End file.
